Hiei's Fury
by Katie Jane
Summary: Yukina and Kuwabara have an argument, and Hiei has every desire to skin Kuwabara. The only thing in his way? Kurama.


"I'm being more serious than you know, Fox. Let me out, right now." Hiei stated calmly. Too calmly. Kurama couldn't help giving way to a cold shiver that ran over his body, followed quickly by his hair standing on end.

"I apologise, Hiei. If I let you out now, you will kill him." Hiei glared at Kurama with icy eyes. How fitting, Kurama knew, thanks to his heritage.

"You don't think I deserve to?!" Hiei shouted, walking towards Kurama with fists balled, glancing to where his Katana lay caged by thorny vines. Those same vines were responsible for confining him. Stretched over the doors and window and walls and ceiling and floor. The only space not covered by vines was the small space of floor at his feet, where the vines parted to let him pass. Kurama didn't try to move away as Hiei stood before him defiantly.

"No. What you should do is not kill Kuwabara, but help Yukina." Kurama's voice was firm. "And until you decide on that path, I shall not you go." Hiei gave a bitter laugh.

"You, keep me here? I could beat you easily." Hiei was almost gloating, but the threat was too strong. In contrast, Kurama's words were humble but more firm than ever.

"You probably could. But please, I beg you not to try."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" Hiei was fuming, but Kurama watched him just as he ever would.

"Because if you do that, and leave to kill Kuwabara, then you will be arrested and sentenced to jail. Then Yukina will have lost you for good this time. You may want to get revenge, but she doesn't want it herself. Let it go." He paused, looking deep in to Hiei's faltering red eyes. "Spend the night with me instead." Hiei's eyes smouldered threatening, but Kurama made no effort to look away.

"What choice is that? I have to stay here according to you anyway! And I don't care if I go to jail, she'll never miss what she never had!" Kurama sighed, closing his eyes. He knew Hiei's anger often got the better of him, but this was somewhat ridiculous.

"She knows, Hiei." He was half hoping that the shock would stop the rampage. He did indeed freeze.

"She… knows?" Hiei asked, dumbfounded. Kurama nodded gently, trying to ease the idea he knew Hiei was so against.

"She and Kuwabara came together with what they knew, and came to that conclusion on their own. Naturally, they wouldn't confront you about it, being who you are. So, they came to me instead. I neither confirmed nor denied their theory, but I did say they should talk it over with you. Apparently they never found the need to." Hiei's eyes were burning in resisted anger and he clenched his fists tighter.

"It was your fault!" He fumed, grabbing the front of Kurama's shirt in one fist and putting the other threateningly close to Kurama's cheek. He didn't even blink.

"Hiei, please believe me when I say I'd never back out of a promise. Especially one made to you. And contrary to that idea forming in your head, the vines will not give way if you know me out. They're 

here to stay, until I will them otherwise. The hand bunched in Kurama's shirt withdrew, but there was still fire in the demon's energy that was nothing to do with his class.

"I hold you responsible anyway. For all of this!" Hiei shouted, and Kurama knew that he desperately needed someone to blame to ease his fury.

"If that would help you, then please do." Hiei had his hand around Kurama's wrist in a flash.

"You don't deny it!" He spat, and Kurama shook his head. He wasn't about to make this night any harder for the smaller demon. If he needed to let off some steam, then Kurama would let him.

"I don't deny it, but nor do I accept it. Please Hiei, try to relax." That was it. Hiei unleashed a punch powerful enough to knock Kurama off his feet. The vines around them didn't part, but withdrew their thorns and caught him carefully before returning him to his feet. He rubbed his reddening cheek gently. This was certainly going to be a long night. Next time, though, he had to remember to block.

Hiei obviously had no intension of letting up after feeling the small release with the first blow. As soon as Kurama was on his feet, Hiei was punching and kicking in a flurry of activity that Kurama barely had the time to counteract. He was relying purely on instinct to block, finding it lucky he had sparred with Hiei for so long and knew his moves. That advantage, though, also worked for Hiei. As Kurama moved to block one of Hiei's blows, he leapt back. Hiei saw it happening and smiled. He'd waited for that moment. It was brief, probably no more than half a second, but it was an opening. As Kurama landed, his arms automatically moved to counter the impact. That tiny opening was all Hiei would need. He leapt forward, grabbed a fistful of red hair, and threw Kurama harshly over his shoulder and then to the floor by it. He heard Kurama cry out, but didn't stop there. Taking the moment of unawareness, he quickly flung Kurama onto his front and sat atop his back, a burning hand already held to the side of his head. Kurama, feeling the intense heat only an inch from his right ear, stopped trying to struggle. Instead, he breathed quietly through bruised lips.

"Hiei. Look at what you're doing." The hand moved closer, singing a few strands of red hair, and Kurama quieted.

"You going to let me go?" His words were quite clear, and despite their position Kurama was still adamant he could not allow Hiei to leave. He was still far too angry for Kuwabara to even hope of handing.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I cannot." Kurama flinched as a single finger dug between two of ribs. He could feel the warm trickle it emitted slither down his side, his shirt absorbing only a little of the blood.

"I can go down the whole set, if you'd like." Hiei threatened, and though Kurama knew it was not an empty threat, still he couldn't bare the thought of Hiei being put in jail. Away from him.

"Please do." Was Kurama's short reply. To antagonise Hiei was a bad idea, he knew, but he also knew that to treat him any different than normal would just throw his anger further. Hiei obliged, pulling his finger from the wound at the bottom of his ribcage and moving one up, delving his finger into that gap too. Even though Kurama knew he was missing the organs, it didn't stop him worrying. Was Hiei really prepared to go to such extreme lengths? Then he recalled the look on his face as he 

watched his sister. He knew exactly what lengths Hiei was prepared to use to help Yukina. Any. "Though I really wish you wouldn't." Kurama choked out, pain buzzing over his left side. Still, he refused to flinch too roughly. Another centimetre to the right and he'd lose his ear to Hiei's flame. Hiei's only answer was to pierce his finger into the next gap. Kurama said nothing, did nothing, and moved not an inch. With his hands by his head, he watched his fingers slowly shaking. Somehow that made it hurt more, so he closed his eyes instead. Hiei didn't feel even remotely satisfied by the time he'd reached Kurama's shoulder blade and could go no further.

"Let me go." He said again, knowing the fox would refused. Would give him more fuel. In the back of his mind he was complaining. Kurama wasn't the one who had betrayed Yukina and broken her heart. He wasn't the one who deserved this pain. But he was trapped, and without anyone else there, he had only this one chance at relief. It annoyed him only further that the redhead wasn't fighting him. A ring at the door. Hiei looked up, and he felt Kurama's energy seek out the visitor. His face paled.

"Hiei. It's mother. Please, let me up to answer it." Hiei glared down at the back of Kurama's head, but letting the fox up did have it merits. He could sneak out while he held the door for his mother. He only needed half a second.

"Alright." He said, getting up and watching Kurama move to the door, step down into the foot-well, and pull the door open by a few inches. Damn that Fox, he was wile alright.

"Mother." He said shortly, tension in his voice. "I'm sorry that you had to come all the way here, but I am a little busy with work. Can we reconvene for tomorrow?" Hiei saw Shiori's curious expression as she tried to see past her son's figure into the flat. "Please Mother." Kurama asked again, and she nodded.

"Of course, Suichi. You're busy with work. I'll see you tomorrow, same time?" Kurama nodded distractedly.

"That sounds good, Mother." Hiei cursed his luck as Shiori turned away. He'd had no chance at escape and had let Kurama up for nothing. Then his luck changed and a smile graced his features.

"Oh, Suichi! I bought you some dinner." She said, holding out the carrier bag to the door. Hiei watched Kurama's gaze flicker back to him, and then linger on the bag. To open it wide enough to get the bag in would Hiei's chance to slip out. "Suichi?" Hiei could almost see the cogs inside his head turn.

"What's the matter, _Suichi_? Don't want your mother's gift?" The taunt thrown at Kurama also caught Shiori's ear.

"Hiei! Hello, it's certainly been a while!" She called, looking past Kurama to the now frozen demon. Something about her smile was too natural. "Well I see now. I'll leave you two alone; I'll just leave this here. I'm sure there's enough for two, so just grab it when you're ready." She smiled, and left. Hiei cursed his own stupidity. If he had kept his mouth shut, that would have ended much more favourably. Kurama shut the door firmly with a click, and as soon as he stepped away it once again covered in vines. Hiei growled. He had no idea how Kurama had made these vines so resistant to his powers, but he sure as hell would like to find out.

"She had a good point, Hiei. When was the last time you ate?" Kurama asked, and Hiei felt for the briefest of moments that he'd like nothing more than to sit down with the redhead and talk. Still, the sight still so fresh in his mind of Yukina crying was more than enough to throw the idea from his head. Instead he lunged, the remembrance flooding him in a new wave of fury. Kurama made only the smallest of efforts to move out of the way of the burning hand. Still, the small effort was enough and he landed on his toes behind Hiei, who was absolutely seething.

"Stop playing and fight me!" He yelled, needing the release. Needing the challenge. Needing Kurama. He paused. Where had that thought come from? Shoving it from his mind, he leapt backwards and managed to dig his elbow solidly into Kurama's chest. With a short gasp Kurama skidding backwards, his heels touching the wall on the far side of the apartment. He massaged the area that was hit and sighed. He'd hoped for a moment there that Hiei had calmed. No such luck, obviously. What could he do though? If he restrained him, the fire demon would never cool down, and if he fought back then it would only get more and more violent. He wondered idly if Kuwabara and Yukina had made up yet. He, unlike Hiei, knew they would.

"I decline." Was Kurama's only reply, and Hiei leapt forward again. Catching the blows and throwing them aside, Kurama realised he was only provoking the punches to get harder and faster. With a small sigh to brace himself, he let the next one hit full force. He keel over, his hands over his stomach as he fell to his knees. Damn. He definitely saw the sudden opening. And he used it well, too. Virtually paralysed on his knees, Kurama fought his shaking body for air. Hiei had hit a pressure point perfectly. Damn him. He had little time to dwell on his injuries, though, as he was soon forced to the floor on his back. Looking up he saw Hiei standing over him, foot on chest.

"Let me out." He repeated, and Kurama could only shake his head. Pushing down harder, Kurama felt his ribs snap under Hiei's boot, which he hadn't removed. "Eugh. Your human body is so delicate. It's disgusting to see." Kurama couldn't do much except clench his eyes shut and Hiei pressed harder. He could feel the pressure on his already struggling lungs. His thoughts went to Yukina. Surely she'd realise she should come see Hiei sooner rather than later? Kurama knew he'd agreed to keep Hiei busy, but this… was getting dangerous.

A few more loud cracks sounded over the room, and Kurama couldn't help but cry out, his arms lying limply beside him. His chest was screaming for release, his ribs digging into tenderness and his lungs being compressed under the ever-pushing foot. Kurama could feel his vision dim and blur. He was losing it. Come on Yukina.

A ring at the door. He didn't have the energy to seek out who was on the other side. Instead he made a small plea, barely audible from bluing lips.

"Hiei… Yukina…" He whispered, and Hiei faltered. He was bluffing. Still, just to make sure… He leapt off Kurama the second he felt the familiar energy. It _was_ Yukina! The vines across the room snaked back, reducing back into the small rambling rose on the trellis outside the window that they had been before. Hiei wrenched the door open, abandoning all thought of Kurama. Yukina was standing in the doorway, looking curiously at the bag Shiori had left. He took one look at her shining smile and his anger dissipated instantly.

"Yukina." He said, huffy sounding as ever.

"Hiei! I was hoping to find you here. I came to tell you that Kazuma and I have made up. I was going to invite you to come for dinner, but seeing as how Kazuma will be there and you already have this food," She motioned to the bag, "I suppose I'll be on my way." Hiei glanced over his shoulder to where Kurama was just staggering to his feet, holding his head and groaning.

"Actually, Yukina, could you come in for a moment?" She nodded and stepped inside, ever-smiling. After stepping over the threshold, though, she dropped her smile as she set eyes on Kurama's already bruising cheek. He was sitting on the sofa, not quite his relaxed, normal self.

"Kurama…" Yukina said, walking over and laying a hand over his cheek. She glanced back to a guilty-looking Hiei, and then smiled exasperatedly.

"I asked you to keep him busy while I made up, not get yourself beat to a pulp." There was a tense silence for a few moments, but then Kurama's familiar chuckle sounded across the room.

"But Yukina, you know I can't help letting Hiei touch me _that way_." Kurama was joking, but Hiei's blush grew tenfold. Yukina laughed, but quickly leant forward as Kurama coughed, a small line of blood dripping from his lips.

"Here." She said softly, "Let me help." She put her hands over him, and Hiei turned to the doorway. Grabbing the bag, he made his way into the kitchen and took out the small plastic container, inspecting it. It was a set of neatly made sushi, and smelt delicious. Putting it onto two plates, he placed them in the fridge to get cool all the way through. That's how he liked them best. He knew Kurama did too. When he returned, Yukina was leaning back, looking satisfied. Kurama no longer had a blackening cheek, and had wiped the blood on his sleeve. His breathing seemed more regular, unhindered by broken ribs. Hiei smiled, and watched as they hugged briefly, parting ways. Kurama didn't get up as Hiei watched Yukina leave, waving happily behind her. Hiei turned back as Kurama draped his over the back of the sofa and switched on the tv.

"Looks like its another tacky horror movie." He looked up to see Hiei staring at him guiltily. He couldn't help but laugh. Hiei blushed indignantly.

"Shut up, Fox!" He said, but Kurama caught his eye as he turned back to the kitchen. "I'm sorry." He muttered, disappearing inside the fridge to retrieve the plates. Kurama patted the sofa beside him as Hiei returned.

"Mm, she made your favourite." Kurama commented, looking at the plate that Hiei handed him. Hiei sat down in silence, his eyes on the movie. Kurama smiled, then waved a small piece of his own sushi in front of Hiei's nose. Hiei snapped his teeth together over air as Kurama pulled away, putting it in his own mouth. "Mmmm, good." He teased, and Hiei took a piece of his own, shoving it into his mouth and glaring at Kurama. Smiling, Kurama wrapped an arm around Hiei's shoulder, picked up another piece, and held it up. Hiei gave Kurama a glare, but took the piece anyway. This time, Kurama didn't pull away, but pushed it gently inside Hiei's mouth. Hiei's lips brushed his fingers.

"Mmmm, good." Hiei murmured, copying Kurama's easier teasing with a seductive voice. He watched the shiver run over Kurama's body. "But I'm not in the mood for sushi." Hiei continued. Kurama looked at him curiously, putting their plates aside.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked, having a feeling he already knew the answer. His theory was confirmed as he was sent back against the sofa, pinned by muscular arms, lips joined in a forceful but loving kiss.

"I'm in the mood for fox." Hiei whispered deeply into Kurama's ear, his breath brushing over the skin and causing yet another shiver in his companion. Their lips joined in a more desperate kiss, and as Hiei released Kurama's arms, they became a tangle of limbs. Deep in the embrace, their lips sealed to the others, the food went unnoticed on the floor.


End file.
